מלחמה ושלום - תקציר - חלק תשיעי
מלחמה ושלום - תקציר - חלק תשיעי הוא כרך ג' חלק ראשון- Volume III part 1 הערה: החלק השמיני שהוא Volume II part 5 "נבלע" בתרגום העברי עם החלק השביעי thumb|ימין|450px| הקרב אוסטרובנו כללי thumb|ימין|מלחמה ושלום (ברוסית: Война и мир) הוא סרט קולנוע סובייטי שהפקתו הסתיימה בשנת 1967 בהתבסס על הרומן מלחמה ושלום מאת לב טולסטוי. הסרט בוים על ידי סרגיי בונדרצ'וק אשר שיחק בו בתפקיד פייר, וזכה בפרס האוסקר לסרט הזר הטוב ביותר ובפרס גלובוס הזהב לסרט הזר הטוב ביותר ל-1968. מלחמה ושלום נחשבת לאחת היצירות הגדולות של הספרות העולמית. ברוסיה, היא נחשבת ליצירת הספרותית הנלמדת ביותר בבתי הספר ברוסיה. הרומן ראה אור בשנת 1869 והוא דן בתקופה משנת 1805 עד 1812, תקופת שלטונו של נפוליאון בונפרטה באירופה, שבסיומה פלש לרוסיה ונסוג עקב נחישות העם הרוסי להגן על מולדתו, אפילו במחיר נטישת עיר הבירה והריסה עד היסוד של חבלי הארץ מהם נסוגו. דמותו של מפקד הצבא האדום, קוזוקוב, "שתום העין" מקרינה את עצמתו של העם הרוסי בימי המבחן. היטלר, בפלישתו לרוסיה במלחמת העולם השנייה לא לקח זאת בחשבון, יש הטוענים כי אסר על קריאת הרומן, ונחל מפלה קשה, בסדר גודל כזה שהחישה את קיצו. . מחברו הוא ליב טולסטוי הוא הרוזן ליאון טולסטוי. נקודת ראותו של טולסטוי היא של אצולת רוסיה הצארית. חייה החברה בערי רוסיה סנט-פטרסבורג ומוסקבה משתקפים ברומן. וחבריה הם הגיבורים הראשיים של הרומן. כל זה לא הפריע לשלטון הסובייטי לאמץ את מורשתו. התרגום לעברית של הרומן מרוסית נעשה על-ידי לאה גולדברג, מהדורה חדשה הביא לדפוס חיים פלג. התרגום כולל 2 כרכים, כל אחד קרוב ל-700 עמודים המחולקים לשני חלקים ומספר רב ועשרות פרקים בכל חלק.. קטעים קצרים מהספר נשארו, גם בתרגום לעברית, כתובים בצרפתית (כך נכתבו במקור) ותרגום בעברית הובא השולי העמוד, דבר שאינו מקל על הקריאה השוטפת. מטרת רשימה זו להקל על הקורא העברי לקרוא את כרכי הספר ולעורר בו עניין להשלים את הקריאה תוך פרק זמן סביר. על מנת לעודד את הקריאה ניתן לצפות בסרטים שנעשו על הרומן: הראשון, משנת 1956 , כולל כיתוביות עבריות הערך באנגלית. שאר הסרטים, לצערי, כוללים רק כיתוביות אנגליות אשר נוצרו אוטומטית וקשי לעקוב אחריהן. הבי.בי.סי. עומד להפיץ בשנת 2016 מהדורה חדשה של הסרט. מהדורה קודמת של נהבי.בי.סי. כוללת 20 פרקים והיא המפורטת מכולן ופרטיה כאן מלחמה ושלום - BBC - 1972 והיא אורכת 890 דקות !!! הזז את הסרגל עם העכבר ותוכל לקרוא את התרשיםבמלואו ראו גם:מלחמה ושלום (פירושונים) * הגירסה ה אנגלית במלואה - 2,882 עמודים * אתר מצויין ללימוד המחזה מלחמה ושלום - תקצירים - חלק שלישי - 1812 ההקדמה לפרק ג' עובקת בהיסטוריה. משלהי שנת 1811 אירופה המערבית מתכוננת למערכה נגד רוסיה. סביום 12 ביוני 1812 עברו הכוחות את גבול רוסיה. טולוסטוי מקונן :, התרחש מאורע שהוא מנוגד בתכלית לשכל האנושי ולכל טבעו של האדם, מליונים של אנשים עשו זה נגד זה, מעשי רשע. הגורמים לכך הם רבים. הוא מונה שבעה, בין השאר :תאוות השלטון של נפוליאון ועיקשותו של אלכסנדר. מלחמה ושלום - תקציר - פרק תשיעי - תחילת 1812 - כרך שלישי פרק ראשון - להלן * התקצירים באנגלית פרק א': הניתן היה למנוע המלחמה thumb|350px|ימין|המקור: ספרו של חזי שלח, נפוליאון 1813, מלחמת העולם הראשונה טולסטוי מקדיש קטע גדול לניתוח נסיבות המלחמה, כמעט כמו בספר היסטוריה. מעניין לציין סיבות שפחות מוכרות: * נפוליאון האשים את אנגליה בתככים שהביאו למלחמה * מעשה אלימות שנעשו בנסיך האולדנבורגי כנראה סירובו של נפוליאון להחזיר לבעליה את דוכסות אולדנבורג - ראו קטע מצד שמאל * השיטה הקולינאלית שהביא להתרוששות אירופה * הצבא חשב שכדאי להשתמש בו * ועוד גורמים שהדיפלומטיים סברו לציין. לסיכום, ההיסטוריה נגרמת על ידי החלטות אינסופיות והשפעות, שרובם נראות חסר חשיבות. למרות שאנשים מקבלים החלטות מרצון חופשי, התוצאה נקבעת לפי הגורל. ובלשון הספר:"הפאטליזם בהיסטוריה הריהו דבר שאין להמנע ממנו, בבואנו להסביר תופעות חסרות הגיון" עוד קטע אחד מעניין:"כל פעולה מפעולותיהם (של "האישים הגדולים"), הנראית בעינהם כשרירותית, היא בלתי שרירותית מבחינה היסטורית, אלא קשורה בכל מהלך ההיסטוריה כהלכה קבועה-מראש. פרק ב':נפוליאון חוצה את הנהר thumb|ימין|הנהר שהיה הגבול בין נפוליאון לבין רוסיה - החציה היית תחילת הלחימה נפוליאון יצא מדרזנן ביום 29 במאי 1812 עם סיעת אנשי חצר גדולה, היו בה נסיכים, מלכים ואפילו קיסר. הסופר לועג לנפוליאון, הסבור כי מוסקבה נמצא בטווח הראיה שלו מעבר לנהר. הוא מדמה את עצמו לאלכסנדר מוקדון בפלישתו לסקתיה. הוא פלש לפרוסיה בחצותו את נהר ניימאן. נבנו שלושה גשרים. אך הפולנים ניסו לעבור את הנהר בשחיה וחלקם טבעו. מנהיגם נחשב לגיבור.הוא מצטט פתגם לטיני:"מאלה אשר ירצה באבדנם - יטול מהם את שכלם" פרק ג':והרוסים מה עשו thumb|ימין|נפוליאון חוצה את הנהר-הרוסים משאירים חורבות בשעה שנפוליאון הכין את צבאו, שלוש חילות רוסיים התכוננו למערכה. וביום בו נפוליאון חצה את הנהר, נכרך נשף גדול לכל הצמרת הרוסית. במהלכו נודע להם על הפלישה והצאר הכריז שלא ישקוט עד אשר הצרפתיים יסוגו. פרק ד': השליח הרוסי הקיסר שלח את באלאשוב אל הרוסים בדרישה לנסיגה. הרוסי הגיע לקווי החזית וזכה ביחס מזלזל. הוא פגש את מלך נאפולי, המקיים עימו שיחה על ההתרחשויות. פרק ה':אצל המפקד הצרפתי השליח מתקדם לעבר המפקדה ופוגש מפקד צרפתי. הוא מצרף אותו לחיילותיו וכעבור יומיים הוא מגיע לארמון ממנו יצא, אשר נכבש בינתיים על-ידי הצרפתים. שם הוא מתקבל על-ידי נפוליאון. פרקו' וז': בארמון עם נפוליאון thumb|ימין|נאפוליאון זוכר את אנדריי הפצוע משדות הקרב באוסטרליץ - בסרט סצינה זו מופיע בטרם חציית הנהר - באלאשוב השליח ולא אנדרי הארמון הפתיע את באלאשוב, נפוליאון הצליח לפאר אותו.נפוליאון מתבטא בצורה כזאת שהוא חפף בשלום ומוכן מייד לכך לשלום. נפוליאון טען כי 18 חודשים הוא מצפה למשא ומתן ללא הצלחה. וכך נמשכו חילופי הדברים. למרות היחס שקבל, הוא זומן למחרת לשלחן הקיסר ושם נמסר לו על הסירוב לסגת יחד עם אגרת לצאר. והמלחמה החלה. פרק ח':הנסיך אנדריי תחילה מחפש דרך לצאת לדו-קרב עם קוראגין (לא ברור לי למה). הצטרף לצבאו של קוטוזוב ונסע לתורכיה ?. הוא עובר בבית ואינו מוצא שלווה. בנו לומד עם מורה שווצרי. הוא נוסע מאחוזת אביו. מפת ה מערכה thumb|750px|מרכז| * קישור למפה המקורית - לכל נקודה הסבר פרק ט':אנדריי בחזית הוא מגלה כי בחזית פועלות כתשע קבוצות, לכל אחת גישה משה למלחמה. הם מתחלקים בין 3 צבאות. לדעתו, יש להתכונן למערכה נגד הצרפתים כדי שלא יהיו הפתעות. בינתיים הקיסר יוצא למסע עידוד הלוחמים. פרק י' וי"א:בבית הגנרל בגיגסן אנדריי בא לביקור לביתו של הגנרל הפולנו, בגיגסן. שם הוא פגש מפקדי צבא מאומות שונות ומנתח את סגולותיהם. הגנרל הגיע לביתו. שם מתקיים ויכוח על דרכי הלחימה. אנדריי עוזב המפדה ויוצא לחזית. פרק י"ב: בנסיגה רוסטוב מקבל הודעה כי מפאת מחלה נאטשה מבטלת את האירוסין לאנדרי. הצבא הרוסי בנסיגה ומשמיד כל מה שנותר אחריו. המורל גבוה. פרק י"ג: בפונדק עם הרופא הגרמניה עימה ישבו כולם וזכו להפסקה מהפעילות הצבאית. (קטע זה מופיע בתחילת הסרט שני משנת 1956) פרק י"ד: נסיגה ונצחון thumb|ימין| הקרב באוסטרובנה הם נסוגים לOstrovna (במפה למעלה מספר 62 מתחת למספר 47) וקרב קצר מתחולל שם."he Battle of Ostrovno (French: Combat d'Ostrowno) was a military engagement that took place on 25 July 1812, between French forces under the command of King of Naples Joachim Murat and Russian forces under General Ostermann-Tolstoy and ended with the Russian forces retreating from the battlefield" הויקיפדיה פרק ט"ו:מעשה הגבורה של אנדריי בקרב עשה מעשה גבורה וזכה ב"צלב-גיאורגי". הפרשים שלו גברו על הצרפתים. פרק ט"ז: נאטשה חולה הרופאים נתנו לה תרופות. אך המצב לא השתפר. הגורם היה רציני. אך הנעורים גברו על הכל. פרק י"ז:נאטשה בוכה על התקופה שחלפה היא נשארה בקשר עם אחיה הקטן פטייא. לקראת בואו של פייר היא גם שמחה. היא לא חשה שתתכן אהבה לפייר (מה שכן קרה בסוף הרומן - העורך). נטאשה החלה לבקר בכנסיה בתקווה לשיפור המצב רוח. פרק י"ח: המלחמה מתקרבת בתפילה נטאשה התפללה למען מכריה : אנדריי, ניקולאי ודניסוב. הכמרים התפללו למען המולדת - רוסיה. (עמוד 70 בחלק השני כולל תפילה ארוכה) - מוזכרת אפילו "ירושלים עיר קודשך" - על משקל מוסקבה. פרק י"ט: חזונות פייר המבט לכוכב השביט והמסר של המאסונים כי נפוליאון היה "החיה" בחזון "ספר יוחנן". השמועות היו שתוך שבועיים נפוליון יכבוש את שתי הבירות. פייר רוצה להתגייס אך מהסס: הן משבועת המאסונים והן מהחשש כי הגורל הוכרע כבר. פרק כ': בבית רוסטוב השגרה נמשכת. נאטשה חזרה לעצמה והחלה לזמר. השיח הוא בוגדים בעירץ פייר מחליט לא לבוא יותר. פרק כ"א: פטייא רוצה להתגייס בקש להתייצב בפני המלך אך הדבר לא עלה בידו. פרקים כ"ב וכ"ג: דיונים על גורל המלחמה הסוחרים רוכזו ונדרשו להרתם למאמץ המלחמתי.האכרים גוייסו והרכוש נמסר למאמץ המלחמתי. ניתוח לפי האתר לעיל * השפעת המנהיגים ניכרת בפרק זה הקיסרים בדרך כלל רואים מרחוק. חשיבותם אינה טמונה בהחלטות הפרטניות שהם עושים, אבל ברגש העמוק שהם מעוררים באנשיהם. במילים אחרות, זה הוא ההבטחה של גברים וכסף שמזינים את המלחמה, לא הצאר עצמו. * הקרבה עצמית ממה שהם היו בתחילתו של הרומן. הדוגמא הבולטת ביותר לכך היא פייר Bezukh ov, שעושה כמיטב יכולתו לאהוב נטשה מרחוק ולתמוך בה כאשר היא חולה לאחר ניסיון ההתאבדות שלה. עם זאת, נסיכת מאריה גם קוראת אחיה לסלוח לאביהם לאי הנעים בגיל מבוגר, למרות שאחת התלונות העיקריות נגד הזקן היא אכזריותו כלפיה. אפילו נטשה רוסטוב, מושפע חרפתה האחרונה, מתפלל לאויביה בכנסייה (למרות שיש לה להמציא אותם - פרט שמבשר איך החברה תסלח נטשה למשובותיה, מאז טולסטוי לא לספור את מפיצי השמועות כאויבים אמיתיים). * התיאור של חלק זה של נפוליאון והצאר אלכסנדר משתלב עם נקודות טולסטוי עושה בפרק 1 על החשיבות ההיסטורית (או היעדרה) של אנשים גדולים. לכל הפאר סביב שני הקיסרים, אנו לעתים רחוקות מאוד לראות אותם בקבלת החלטות או לחשוב על דברים ברמת הפירוט שטולסטוי משתמש לפיר או הרוסטובים. במקום זאת, הקיסרים בדרך כלל רואים מרחוק. חשיבותם אינה טמונה בהחלטות הפרטניות שהם עושים, אבל ברגש העמוק שהם מעוררים באנשיהם. במילים אחרות, זה הוא ההבטחה של גברים וכסף שמזינים את המלחמה, לא הצאר עצמו. * בין הנבואות האפוקליפטיות, מחלתו של נטשה, ההתלהבות הנאיבית של פיוטר לצבאי, והסצנה האלימה שבו נפוליאון חוצה את ניימן, סעיף זה הוא כהה יותר מאשר רב של פרקים הקודמים של הספר. טולסטוי מעמיד אירועים אלה כדי ליצור מצב רוח מאיימת שמבשרת את שפיכות דמים מסיבי שיתרחשו פעם אחת נכנס למלחמת מלוא תנופה. טולסטוי מתאר נבואות הבונים החופשיים של פייר בספקנות רבה, אבל האתנחתא בפרק 1 מצביעה על כך שהוא מאמין ברמה מסוימת של גזירת גורל - את מהלך ההיסטוריה קבוע ואנשים בודדים הם חסרי אונים לשנות או לשלוט בו. השקפת עולם זו מסייעת להסביר הסתמכות הכבדה של המחבר על בשר בסעיף זה ובכל רחבי הרומן. לכל ניתוח של המלחמה ושלום בכללותו, פרק 1 של סעיף זה הוא מרכזי. מכאן נובע ישירות על התמונה של כוכב השביט, אשר, כפי שנדון בעבר, מצביע על האופן שבו אנשים עובדים בגומלין עם הקוסמי ביותר של אירועים. ככזה, פרק זה מהדהד אותו הנושא כמו זה של השביט. להלן פרק ההיסטוריה - הדרך שהמלחמה מגעילה את ניקולאי גם בעיצומו של הגבורה הגדולה שלו; אופן שבו האצילות הם מזועזעים לתמוך מלחמה שתוביל להרס של מוסקבה; והדרך פייר כעסים נואשים להיות של עולם אחר - כולם בקנה אחד עם מה הספר היה על כך הרבה, אבל לאור הפרק הראשון של הסעיף, אנחנו אמורים להתחיל להרהר ברעיון הזה של גורל. טולסטוי לא מתכוון להציע כי הגורל היווני מסובב את הגלגלים שלנו, אלא שהעולם שלנו עשוי מחלקים שונים ספינינג - אנשים ואלים ומוסדות וצבאות - כולם ביחסי גומלין מתמידים, כך שמה יבוא חייבת לבוא בגלל וש מה שאנחנו. לבסוף, נושא זה הדגיש עוד יותר כאשר אנו רואים את האירוניה הדרמטית שהיה קיימת לכל קורא רוסי. אין אדם משכיל בימיו של טולסטוי לא היה יודע שפלישת נפוליאון לרוסיה ואת הזוועות שהתפתחו מהרה להיות מתועדת בעבודה. אז כפי שאירועים לבנות, למרות שהם עשויים להיות דרמטיים עבור קורא מודע להיסטוריה, טולסטוי מיועד לקוראו ללב איך אירועים קטנים וגדולים כולם בקשירת קשר להפקת אירוע שהיה צלקת ולהגדיר רוסיה במשך זמן רב ההמשך: חלק עשירי מלחמה ושלום - תקציר - חלק עשירי הוא כרך ג' חלק שני- Volume III part 2 קטגוריה:מלחמה ושלום